


To Belong

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: What did she have to show for all of her sacrifices?





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Lauren left the Shiba house as soon as she could. There wasn’t really a point in her being there - after everything it hadn’t really been her victory. It had been Jayden and his friends, his team, that had saved the day. All of the sacrifices, all of her life that she had given up, only to find out that she was useless. Just an intruder in her brother’s life.

And what did she have to show for it? Nothing, really. She hadn’t wanted to stick around to celebrate, to see Jayden and his friends in such good moods, where she herself had not managed to help. All of her training, all of her sacrifices, and in the end she had contributed nothing.

The sacrifices that she’d made, giving up her entire childhood and adolescence to master the sealing symbol, and in the end she hadn’t contributed.

She’d seen the friendship that Jayden’s team had developed, and she’d been hit with more jealousy than she could handle. Friends, playmates, those had been another thing she had given up. And at the time, she had done it gladly. She was going to be saving the world. Some sacrifice was necessary.

But to give all of that up, only to fail to contribute to the victory at all? To know that she’d lost out on getting to be a kid, on growing up with her brother, on having any sort of normality in her life, and to have that all be for nothing?

She’d tried so hard to make friends when she’d taken her place as leader of the team, but nothing she had really done had worked. Of course it hadn’t, they were Jayden’s team, and she was the outsider. Which was why she couldn’t stay for the victory celebration. She didn’t belong with them.

But maybe now, freed from her obligations, she’d be able to figure out where she did belong.


End file.
